The Edge
by Tachiwaka13
Summary: What if the writers had chosen different mutants to star on the show? It's entirely different from the regular show, but a few characters from the regular show are starring. Please R&R!
1. T

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
  
  
+++ The Edge +++  
  
  
  
"Xavier!" called a voice. "Xavier, are you here?" questioned another.  
  
Charles Xavier sat up, looking around. He was at his institute, in his bright bedroom. He rubbed his bald head absentmindedly, and slid toward the age of his bed, glancing down to see if his wheelchair was in place. He pushed his body up with his arms, and slid into the warm seat. Xavier quickly straightened out his pale blue pajamas, and then pushed lightly on the knob that made the chair move. He opened the door, and took an elevator to the lobby of the mansion.  
  
As he rolled out into the bottom floor, he saw who had been calling him on the intercom. Ororo Munroe was standing by a plant, a miniature rain cloud floating above it. Her usual white hair that hung to her waist was pulled back tightly into cornrows. She was wearing a white shirt with purple trimming, and a long purple skirt with green designs in various places.  
  
Beside her, smiling at Xavier intently, was Emma Frost, a telepathic and telekinetic. She had blonde hair, evenly chopped at her shoulders. Her new tan made her crystal blue eyes stand out more. She had on a white tank top and blue jean shorts.  
  
"Emma," Xavier said brightly, wheeling up to her. "Jamaica turned you into a nineteen year-old." She smiled appreciatively, and bent down to hug him.  
  
"I'm only 33," she said. "You say it like I'm 40."  
  
Xavier laughed lightly, and glanced over at Ororo, who was walking over. "Ororo, I love the…braid things…"  
  
"They're cornrows, Charles," Ororo sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "Is Logan around? I brought him some things."  
  
"Logan?" Xavier said, laughing again. "Good luck with that, Ororo. You know – "  
  
The lights in the lobby dimmed slightly, and then returned to normal. The threesome looked up in surprise. "Cerebro has found something?" Emma guessed as they started down a long hallway, to another elevator. They went to the third level, and went to the end of the hallway. A large metal door was stationed there, an X printed, as if coming out of the steel door.  
  
Xavier wheeled to the wall, and said, clearly, "Francis." That has his password to enter. Anyone who came to live in the school was assigned a special word. The door split in the middle, and disappeared into the walls. Xavier, Ororo, and Emma all walked into the round room, a walkway leading to the dead center, where Cerebro was waiting.  
  
Cerebro wasn't a person. It was a mutant detection computer. It could sense any mutant within miles that had used their power recently. Cerebro was detecting someone right now.  
  
Xavier wheeled up to the large machine, and began typing furiously, a large monitor rising from Cerebro. It showed a picture of a slim teenage girl. She had black hair down to the middle of her back. Information for her zoomed up to her picture, and Ororo read aloud, "Lorna Dane."  
  
+++  
  
Bobby Drake walked alone, the warm Long Island sun beating down on him. The steady wind blew his unbuttoned, blue plaid shirt, exposing his tight white beater, which left an imprint of his four-pack. He had on beige cargo pants, and brown Lugz. He had a huge smile on his face. School had just ended for a week. Spring Break had started.  
  
Beside him, only an inch shorter was his girlfriend, Lorna Dane. Her waist length black hair flapped behind her back, the green streaks within it comparing her hair to green rays in space. She had on black flare jeans and a light green shirt, partly covered by a black jean jacket, despite the arid temperature. She had an equal facial expression, and her eyes were wide, looking around, desperate for something.  
  
The two had been dating for a month now, after discovering one another's abilities. Bobby could generate ice from his hands, whereas Lorna control magnetism. Lorna used her powers for fun, to play with people. Bobby didn't used his unless necessary, though, with Lorna, he had to show off time to time.  
  
As the couple walked along a sidewalk in Los Angeles, their bookbags smacking their backs lightly, Lorna kept staring at all the metal around her, becoming antsy. Bobby glanced at her sideways, and sighed inwardly, and loudly.  
  
"What?" Lorna snapped, glancing up at him. Her green eyes widened as cars whizzed by the busy street, and a large, long, metal pole wobbled on the curb.  
  
"You're thinking about killing someone," Bobby snapped back, not bothering to look. He could see his house in the distance. Lorna's was right beside his home. At least four more blocks.  
  
Lorna stared at him in astonishment and anger. "Not kill someone!" she exclaimed. Several teens walking home from school stared from behind them, and then delved into conversation. Lorna glanced at them before turning to Bobby once more. "Just a little harmless pole in the road."  
  
"I'll freeze you if I have to," Bobby threatened, though playfully. He knew he wouldn't. Lorna had purposely wrapped a wrench around his neck the last time he'd tried. She said it was an accident, but she had the dangerous gleam in her eyes that she was born with.  
  
"My powers might slip," Lorna started, and a pole in front of them bent slightly, a loose sign swinging dangerously. Bobby glanced at it in surprise, and quickened his pace, wanting to clear the path of death before anything happened. Lorna jogged to catch up with him. "Just a little fun…God didn't give us these powers if we didn't need them for something. And, I don't think I can help someone by throwing metal at them." She laughed slightly, and smirking, waited for Bobby's defense. He didn't say anything though, and walked only faster. He stopped abruptly, and Lorna grinned wilder than ever.  
  
Bobby turned to stare at her for a few minutes. The teens, a group of cheerleaders, were grouped a few feet behind Lorna, obviously waiting to see what happened so that they could spread gossip after Spring Break. He glanced at Lorna, and back to the cheerleaders, before saying, "Maybe we should take a little break."  
  
The blond bombshells are gasped, and Lorna's grin turned to an open mouth, surprised more than anyone. The pole hanging over the cheerleaders wobbled, and fell at a rapid pace, smashing between them. They all jumped backward, filled with fear and screams. Lorna hadn't moved, and neither did Bobby. He was only considering walking away. "Lorna?" he asked quietly. He suddenly felt something zip along his back, the weight behind him decreased, as his books all tumbled to the ground.  
  
Lorna walked past him, not hiding her emotions. She took a wild punch at him, and Bobby leaned down to pack his school supplies once more. How nice to start off your Spring Break, Bobby, he thought to himself. Breaking up. 


	2. Th

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
  
  
Kitty Pryde sat in the back of her parents' car, enjoying the pop sounds of *NSYNC through her CD player. She had her brown hair down, letting it fall about four inches past her shoulders. She'd decided against her usual ponytail, since she was on vacation. Her different style made her feel rambunctious and wild. She was covered with a loose yellow yank top, and white shorts with yellow lining. Beneath was a pale pink, one-piece bathing suit. Her father drove the lunar mist metallic Toyota Avalon down the highway, swaying his head to Tom Jones. Her mother was combing her curly brown hair, staring out at the passing trees.  
  
Kitty picked up her gray laptop, which had been sitting next to her, in between the occupied seat next to her. Her only cousin, Sam, a tan seven year old, was reading a thriller book. She cracked it open, and went to a blank document. Immediately, Sam reached across, and slammed it closed.  
  
"Sam!" Kitty exclaimed, grabbing his book, and throwing to the car floor. Sam reached down, his eyes round.  
  
"Sarah was just about to be hung!" he snapped, picking up the book, and skimming around. "I lost my page!" He closed the book, and chucked it at Kitty, grinning. It sailed through her arm, and a thud announced that it was by the door. "You can't use your powers like that."  
  
Kitty smiled mischievously, and opening her laptop once more, throwing Sam his book back. Her powers had been revealed only two years ago, when she was sleeping. She had awoken in her basement, but had drifted to sleep two floors up, in her bed. She could phase through anything. She was relieved that she had the power. Only days later on television had the news showed a picture of a mutant with blue fur and a tail. She figured she was lucky with her mutation.  
  
"We're here, kids," Mr. Pryde said, breaking Kitty's train of thought. Sam perked up in his seat, craning his neck to look around. At the moment, teens were walking along the sidewalk, bookbags on their shoulders.  
  
"School's just let out in Long Island," Mrs. Pryde announced, and began to direct her husband to their hotel. Kitty looked out the window at all the teens. Several of the guys were only wearing white beaters, as the temperature was at least eighty degrees. She saw a group of blonde-headed cheerleaders stalking a couple, who seemed to be arguing. As if on cue, the girl of the couple stopped, and the guy continued to walk, turning around seconds later. A bent pole dropped a sharp sign, and it split the cheerleaders group apart, all of them jumping back in alarm.  
  
Kitty winced. She glanced at the boy again. He was already running down the street. The car followed him, and he kept glancing back. All the windows were tinted, so it looked suspicious. Kitty wished she could warn him that he wasn't being followed. He looked pretty shaken.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Pryde said. "I think it's right down at the end of this street…"  
  
"No, honey, that's a retirement home," Mrs. Pryde countered, glaring down the road.  
  
"That is the resort," Sam said, leaning between the front two seats to let his opinion be heard. Kitty glanced at them all, and quickly jammed her finger on a button. The window slowly slid down.  
  
The teen simultaneously turned, and saw the window lowering. He stopped, and stared. Kitty leaned out the window a little, looking nervous. "We aren't following you," she shouted to him, and flashed a smile. The boy stared at her in surprise, but Kitty noticed that his frown was becoming a friendly grin. Kitty quickly leaned back into the car, and looked at her father as he pulled into a parking lot. "Are we there?" she sighed.  
  
"Yes, yes," he answered, parking right in front, and getting out, along with his family. "Luggage!" he said, and popped the trunk, exposing four duffel bags.  
  
"Can you take mine, honey?" asked Mrs. Pryde. "I have to go check in" She walked away, toward a tiny building next to the car. Mr. Pryde grabbed two bags, and held them dramatically.  
  
Sam grabbed his bag, and Kitty looked back at the boy. He was just turning a corner, and getting a key from his pocket. He entered his two-story home, with a glance at Kitty, and closed the door.  
  
"You like him!" Sam exclaimed. He had been watching his cousin spy the other teenager. Kitty glanced at him in shock, and smacked his book from his hand. As he picked it up, Kitty turned to see the boy peeking from upstairs, spying on her now.  
  
+++  
  
Emma drove her crystal white Lexus SC 430 down a loud Long Island street. She'd bullied Xavier into it, saying she couldn't go to work if she partnered with Logan and his dark blue Doge pickup truck. He gave in with time, and she had been driving the car that night.  
  
She was currently tailing Xavier and Ororo, who were in a gray Mercedes. They had immediately left for Long Island in the X-Jet, taking the cars along in a separate hangar, and landed on a cliff, driving to their destination. Bored, Emma reached beside her dashboard, and flicked a switch. The hardtop sunroof raised into the air, the trunk opening simultaneously. Within twenty-five seconds, she had the sun brightening her mood.  
  
Emma began to look around for any sign of black hair. She drove on for ten minutes before a girl caught her attention. She was sitting on a curb in front of a line of houses. Her facial expression showed that she was depressed. Emma hurriedly reached to her dashboard again, and pushed down on a dialog button. "I found her," she said clearly. Ororo and Xavier had taken a different route to broaden their search. "She's on Mason Street, near Westgate Resorts. Does anyone copy?"  
  
Xavier's voice crackled back instantly. "Excellent, Emma. We'll be there as soon as possible." Emma released the button, and pulled up next to the girl, tapping her horn. The teen looked up in surprise, and Emma waved, smiling.  
  
"Do you know me?" Emma asked. She thought for seconds as to what the girl's name was.  
  
"No," she said slowly, standing up, and brushing off her jeans. "Who are you?"  
  
"My mom asked me to pick you up," Emma lied. "You're – " Emma paused, and remembered. "You're Lorna, Lorna Dane, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorna said, smiling slightly. "Are you a friend of hers?"  
  
"We work together," Emma lied once more. "She had to work late, and knew you were – "  
  
"Locked out?" she snapped, and frowned a little. Emma hadn't known, but was thankful of the mutant's interruption. The telepath just nodded, and motioned her in. Lorna entered without hesitation. "So, where are you taking me, lady?"  
  
"To the job, of course," Emma responded, and reached between the car seat and the door. An earpiece was strapped there. She quickly snatched it up, and stuck it into her left ear.  
  
"How'd you get a car like this?" Lorna questioned, running her hand over the gray leather seats. "The pay isn't this good, is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm practically a top executive there," said Emma, fumbling with the volume knob on the earpiece. She turned it up to a moderate level, and muttered, "She's in my car."  
  
"What?" Emma glanced at Lorna, who was staring at her. She smiled meekly.  
  
"Nothing. So, do you know a faster route there? The way I take is like an hour long."  
  
"Uh...well, you can go through the back trail to skip traffic," Lorna informed. "It goes under the expressway."  
  
Emma took a sharp right, and drove forward, coming onto a path with tall trees lining a dirt road. It was quiet now, with the absence of teenagers and tourists. Emma absentmindedly reached to turn up the radio, and a boy band was soon blasting into the forest.  
  
Lorna was humming to the song dramatically, doing little hand motions to the song. Emma was too, but was drawn away when Lorna suddenly screamed. On the hood of her car, as Emma just noticed, crouched a tall, muscular man with long, dark blonde hair and a brown trench coat. He grinned wildly, and swiped Lorna from the car in one swift movement. He pounced behind the car, and took off in a quick run.  
  
Emma sped up, and then turned sharply in a three hundred sixty degree angle. She slammed her foot on the gas petal, and was quickly behind Sabretooth. He was on a motorcycle, and Lorna was already unconscious, limp in his lap.  
  
"I need backup!" Emma screamed, pushing the dialog button once more.  
  
"Where are you?" questioned a new voice. It was Logan.  
  
"I have no idea!" she screamed over the roar of the car's engine. "Track me down, Logan!"  
  
"I've got your coordinates," came Xavier. "I'm sending them to your bike, Logan." Emma drove faster, and emerged from the forest, back on the street. She spotted the Mercedes coming down Mason Street, to her left. Behind it was Logan's motorcycle, Logan aboard it. He had on his regular blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and t-shirt. He must have just gotten a buzz cut, Emma thought suddenly, as she'd seen him briefly before she left, and he had his hair down to his shoulders. He sped past Xavier and Ororo, and pulled up behind Sabretooth, racing behind him. Emma came up from behind, and the Mercedes sped after them from the back.  
  
  
  
Wee! This is fun ^_^ 


	3. The

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
  
  
Kitty stood in front of a large oak door. She'd changed into blue jean Capri's and a yellow tank top. She'd stood there for two minutes, not ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Should I do it?" she asked herself. "What if I, like, make a fool of myself? That'd be, like, so embarrassing – " Before Kitty could continue pondering to herself quietly, the door swung open, and the boy stood there, looking glad to see her, but he didn't sound it.  
  
"Look, my dad doesn't like girls standing outside my door, okay?" he said quickly, smiling at her apologetically. Kitty stared at him, startled by his outburst. She stared at him for a whole minute before talking.  
  
"I'm Kitty." What the heck is wrong with you?!  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help but smile. "I'm Bobby – that's besides the point. Did you hear what my dad said?"  
  
"Bobby is such a cool name, like, you know." Kitty looked past him nervously. She could see his mom cooking in the kitchen near the back of the house. Bobby's father was perched in a chair, glancing at her over a newspaper. "So, um, like, this is your house?" Stop saying like, you ditz.  
  
"Fetch the paper, boy!" his dad shouted, and chucked the newspaper at them. It sailed past them, and ironically flew through an open window of a Mercedes that was stopped at a red light.  
  
"Jesus, dad!" Bobby snapped, walking awkwardly to the car. Kitty ran past him, and reached into the car. Two people were inside, talking.  
  
"There's no reason to run a light to catch someone," the man was saying. "…Hello." Kitty looked up to see him staring at her. She then realized that half her body was through the window, and she had the newspaper in her hand. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Like, no thanks," Kitty said politely, and preceded to get out the car, but suddenly found her legs scrambling into the car. It was moving at top speed.  
  
"Ororo!" the man shouted, speaking to an ebony woman in the driver's seat. "We have a visitor in the car."  
  
"We also have a chase to attend to," she countered speeding down the street. She looked at a little radar on the dashboard, and stopped the car. "We're on top of them?" The bald man examined the screen as well.  
  
Kitty sat in the back seat in shock. They didn't even realize that she was there. She glanced back through the window, and saw nothing. Kitty looked back to the front, and snapped, "Hello! You just, like, kidnapped me!"  
  
The bald man turned. "We did nothing of the sort." He had a beautiful speaking voice. "You deliberately hopped into our car."  
  
"She stepped on the gas!" Kitty argued, pointed at the woman, Ororo. A sudden hand on her shoulder showed that Bobby had chased them down. "Bobby, they just tried to kidnap me!"  
  
"No, we didn't!" shouted Ororo angrily, turning in her seat. The console on the dashboard beeped, and everyone turned to look at it. Ororo sped off quickly, and Bobby began to run with the car, his hand stuck in the window.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. Ororo turned toward a dirt trail lined with trees. Bobby panicked almost instantly. "Hey, hey! Let me in or let me go!"  
  
Kitty glanced at the trees, and at Bobby, grabbing his hand simultaneously. She pulled him through the car door, and Bobby bounced into the back seat, his eyes wide with shock. Kitty looked to the front to see the bald man staring at her.  
  
"You're a mutant," he said simply, his expression hard to understand. Kitty sat there, stunned. Bobby was staring at her, and Ororo kept glancing into the rear view mirror. She buried her face in her hands, not crying, but depressed.  
  
"Oh, geez, I'm going to be called, like, a witch and be burned alive." She looked at Xavier tearfully. "It's the genetics. Please, don't do this to me! I'm only fifteen – "  
  
"Xavier," Ororo said, glancing at him. He nodded, and Kitty suddenly heard him talking, but his lips were stationary.  
  
I know what you are going through.  
  
"Oh my...how are you doing that?" she asked loudly, staring at him, her tears clearing.  
  
"Doing what?" Bobby asked.  
  
"He's like a ventriloquist or something," she said, amazed. "He's talking without moving his lips. That is so freaky!" The car came to an immediate stop. In front of them were a white car and two motorcycles.  
  
+++  
  
Emma did an elegant cartwheel over her car, landing and running toward Sabretooth's motorcycle. Lorna was still passed out, slumped over the seat. Emma picked her up, and began to drag her backward. Emma's strength was as good as others.  
  
She glanced up, and saw Ororo and Xavier coming into battle, two teenagers behind them. "You're outnumbered, Sabretooth!" Xavier shouted.  
  
Sabretooth kicked Logan away. They had been scuffling around for the time being. "I'm never outnumbered," he said gruffly, and turned around, pressing a tiny button on his motorcycle. Xavier perked up in his chair in wonder.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. His question was answered when shards of metal materialized out of thin air. The shrapnel formed into two women. One had red hair that ended in the middle of her back, and yellow eyes. The most striking appearance was her blue skin, and the black leather miniskirt and the black leather halter top that matched perfectly with her skin.  
  
Next to her was a slightly taller woman, wearing black dress pants and a white tank top. Her brown, curly hair fell to her shoulders, and black tinted shades covered her brown eyes.  
  
"Adrienne!" exclaimed Emma, her mouth hanging open in confusion. Adrienne Frost was her older sister by two years. Adrienne glanced at her is surprise as well, and then walked over casually. Everyone had stopped to watch the sisterly reunion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Adrienne grinned evilly as she reached her younger sister. "Em, how have you been?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Emma repeated, dropping Lorna absentmindedly. "Are you with the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Maybe," Adrienne replied quickly. She raised her sunglasses from her eyes, letting them hold up her hair, and Emma was not shocked to see the rage in them. "Have you heard about mom and dad?"  
  
Emma swallowed nervously. She knew exactly what was coming. "I wasn't part of that, and you know it. They told me to get Cordelia out of there because they would die first anyway." Cordelia was the youngest Frost sister at twenty-five.  
  
"You left them to die!" Adrienne retorted angrily. "You have telekinesis! You could have carried Cordelia with your mind, and let mom and dad go before you."  
  
"It wasn't my decision – " Emma couldn't continue as Adrienne struck her cheek, sending Emma to the side a few feet. Emma reacted instantly, sending a roundhouse kick at Adrienne's face. The eldest ducked, and flipped backwards, already sending punches her younger sister's way. Emma spun around quickly, blocking a quick blow, and jabbing her opponent in the stomach. Adrienne doubled over, rolling, and swiping Emma's feet from under her.  
  
Emma glanced up suddenly, as Adrienne was encased in solid ice. She stared up for a few seconds before scrambling to her feet. She knew that none of the X-Men, let alone the Brotherhood, could do that. She glanced at Xavier for a sign of some sort, but he was looking up at a male teenager. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a plaid blue shirt with beige cargo shorts. His right hand was slowly fading from an icy, pale blue to his tanned white skin color.  
  
"Bobby, you're a mutant?" exclaimed a shorter girl from beside him, her eyes wide with suspicion. "And you, like, acted all surprised when I saved your life."  
  
"Look what ya did, Emma!" snapped Logan out of nowhere, and everyone turned to him. The Brotherhood had disappeared faster than they arrived. Though Emma's fight with her sister seemed like an eternity, it had only lasted half a minute. "You let Creed escape. Always slips away…they took the girl, too."  
  
"Lorna is gone?" Xavier asked, wheeling up to where Sabretooth's bike had been.  
  
Bobby hurried up behind him, trying to see his face clearly. "Lorna? Lorna Dane?" Xavier wheeled around to face Bobby, his expression lighting up.  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"She was my girlfriend about an hour ago," he said, surprised. "What happened?"  
  
"She was kidnapped by mutant vigilantes," Ororo explained, walking up beside Xavier. "We'll have her back soon, though. Shall we get back to the jet, Charles?" Xavier nodded, and wheeled back to the Mercedes. He suddenly stopped, and turned to face the two new mutants.  
  
"Are you coming with us, Kitty, Bobby?"  
  
"To where?" the girl called Kitty asked. "And how do you…"  
  
"I'm a telepath, but to Bayville is where we are going." Bobby walked up beside Kitty. Behind them, Logan hopped onto his motorcycle, and rode up next to the Mercedes, waiting for everyone to trail him. Emma hopped into her Lexus, and followed suit. She rolled down her car window to eavesdrop.  
  
"What about our parents?" Bobby was saying. Kitty nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll telephone them," Xavier said lightly, opening the car door. "Let's go. The sooner we get to Cerebro, the sooner we catch your friend."  
  
"You know our phone numbers?" Kitty asked as the handicap man wheeled up a small ramp into the passenger seat. Xavier threw his head back, and let out a laugh of amusement.  
  
"I know everyone's phone number," he said as he slammed the car door, and Ororo started the engine. Kitty and Bobby glanced at each other, and Bobby spoke both their minds.  
  
"Who is Cerebro?" 


	4. The E

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
  
  
Lorna Dane's eyes fluttered open, and she found a pair of blue eyes looking her over. The girl quickly tried to move her arms, and found that she was bound to something. She glanced down, her head the only free body part, and saw thick, clear plastic bonds holding her to a revolving plastic table.  
  
"Yeah, we know your power," the blue-eyed mutant said. Lorna looked up at him, taking in his features. He was wearing snug, faded jeans, and a gray sweater. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back, two strands sticking out the back. He was smiling at her, his foot tapping dramatically.  
  
"Oh, great," Lorna responded meekly, finally gaining the courage to speak. She looked around the room, which was also made completely out of plastic. "What's with all the plastic?"  
  
"You can move metal," the teen said, rolling his eyes. "You think we'd risk you breaking your bonds and escaping? We aren't going to hurt you, anyway."  
  
"Oh, but you kidnap me, and tie me to a table in a room where everything's plastic," she said in a slur, talking as fast as she could. "That's just peachy!"  
  
"You think you can talk fast?" he smirked, and began to walk around the table. He grabbed a plastic remote control from a clear table, and pressed a button. Lorna's table rose up, and she was now standing inches off the ground, still stuck to the surface.  
  
"I'm faster than fast," he was saying, sneering now. He disappeared in a whirl of wind, and a gray and blue haze zoomed around her, concealing her in a harmless tornado. Lorna looked around hurriedly, in surprise. She closed her eyes tightly for about a minute, before opening them. She saw Pietro fastening the belt around his jeans. She smiled slightly at her ability.  
  
"Yeah, real peachy," he muttered. Lorna rolled her eyes as the plastic door to her left slid into the wall, and four adults entered. The subdued girl quickly recognized the tallest, a man with long, dirty blonde hair in a trench coat. He had kidnapped her at first. Then the other two women had helped. One was covered in blue scales, wearing dark leather, and the other was dressed like any normal adult, hiding her eyes behind black shades. The old man leading them was new to her.  
  
His hair was the same color as the speed demon, and he had most of his body wrapped in a brown trench coat, made for business. Only the end of his creased brown pants were shown. He smiled at her gravely, and began speaking.  
  
"Lorna Dane. Welcome to the Brotherhood," he said, his voice light and excited. He seemed anxious to tell all he wanted to tell her. "You and I have much in common, you know?"  
  
Lorna rolled her eyes once again. She concentrated, instead, on a gleaming, silver Rolex that peeked out from under the man's coat. It slipped off slowly, and floated, suspended in the air. She smiled, releasing her magnetic hold on the valuable watch.  
  
To her surprise, it stopped just as it reached the ground. Lorna glanced at the old man wearily, and saw him focusing on it intently. Gaping at him, she shrieked, "You too?!"  
  
"Call me Magneto," he said, extending his hand to hers. He glanced at her bound hand, and nervously stuck his own into his pocket. "Of course, you can't shake." He paused, looking around at his teammates, and then turned back to her. "Would you like to know what else is in common with us?" Lorna shrugged, trying to show that she didn't care, and didn't want to be here. But, she staring at him, hoping her eyes would press him further.  
  
"You're my daughter." The speed demon hopped up next to Magneto, and Lorna gaped at him.  
  
"Dad!" he exclaimed. "That's not Wanda!"  
  
"Pietro, I'll explain later," Magneto said softly, looking down at his son. He turned back to Lorna. "You wouldn't want to upset your father, would you?" Lorna shook her head, confused.  
  
"But you can't be my father," she said slowly, and Pietro nodded in agreement. "I mean, I have a legal mom and dad. I came out of her uterus personally, okay?"  
  
"They lied." Lorna glared at him, and Magneto continued. "They aren't allowed to tell children that. It's bad for their childhood."  
  
"Lame," the young girl said. "You are not my father."  
  
"So, it's a coincidence that we share powers, and that I know everything about you?" Magneto grinned, and began to walk around her chair, slowly. "I've been keeping up with you all your sixteen years of life. I know your foster family. Your town. Your school. I know you."  
  
Lorna just stared at him, confused, shocked, surprised. She didn't know what exactly to think of it all. Finally, she could only think of one word. "Daddy?"  
  
+++  
  
Logan walked down a hallway on the second floor of the Xavier Institute, leading the new mutants to a phone. He hadn't agreed with recruiting mutants they know nothing about, but Xavier was going to check out their profiles on Cerebro. They had both used their powers in the last few hours. He opened the door to his room reluctantly. He didn't allow anyone inside beside himself. He pointed to the phone sitting on a mahogany desk.  
  
The teen boy eagerly ran to it, but then handed it to the girl politely. Logan had already dubbed the petite girl a nickname, Halfpint.  
  
After dialing the number, the teen said softly, "Hello? Yeah, can you connect me to room 215? Thanks." After a few seconds, she asked urgently, "Mommy? Yeah, I know I've been gone for two hours…you see, I was sort of kidnapped – "  
  
"You weren't kidnapped," Logan interjected incredulously. "We took you in because you're a mutant. Give me that phone…"  
  
Kitty glanced at him as he reached for the phone, and her body shook slightly as she swayed, telling her mother what had happened in the past few hours. Logan grabbed at the phone, and watched his hand swing through the air. He glanced at the boy with ice abilities questionability.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "She…phased me through a car door. Maybe she can – "  
  
"Cancel out the atoms around her," broke in a voice, and Xavier wheeled into the room, Ororo and Emma trailing him. The three occupants of the room looked at him, and Kitty continued to talk.  
  
"Cancel out what, Chuck?" Logan asked, using the new name only he called Xavier.  
  
"The atoms around her, Logan," Xavier spoke, looking at him intently. "She can become intangible, so you can't touch her. She can phase through walls, floors, practically anything. And," Xavier gestured to Bobby, who was hovering beside Kitty to use the phone, "She can bring people along with her. Bobby can generate ice. That's quite simple."  
  
"Cerebro was really helpful," Emma added, taking a seat in Logan's armchair. "That boy is your typical iceman." Logan grinned slightly, and then remembered why he was reaching for the girl.  
  
"Chuck, she said were kidnapping her." Xavier smiled broadly, and Logan's mouth formed a thin line. Gruffly, and not amused, he asked, "That's supposed to be funny?"  
  
"She's only fifteen," Xavier explained as Kitty handed Bobby the phone, and he began to call his parents. "You weren't to forthcoming when I took you in. You and Ororo were my first students."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes defiantly. "I only joined you because you told me that you know where I came from. You know what happened to me. And you still haven't told me."  
  
"Because he doesn't know," Emma said slyly. "But, you real business. He can't get a reading on Lorna. She's a ghost."  
  
"Lorna's dead?" exclaimed Bobby, clamping a hand over the receiver. Emma smiled again, and shook her head.  
  
"It means Cerebro can't find her. If she's with Magneto, that's why. He has this helmet that can block out Cerebro, so anyone around him is a ghost."  
  
"But, how can he do that?" asked Kitty, looking around at the adult mutants. "This Cerebro thing can find any mutant, right?"  
  
"Yes, but Magneto knows how to block it," Xavier said.  
  
"And how would he know that?" Kitty continued. Emma, Logan, and Ororo all glanced at Xavier. Kitty looked at them all, and then stared at the professor for an answer.  
  
"Well," Xavier said uneasily, shifting in his permanent chair. "Magneto used to be my best friend. He built this place with me, along with Emma and Ororo, when they were only your age. He did all the metal work, and Emma used her telekinetic abilities to pick up the cemented bricks, and so on. He also helped be built Cerebro."  
  
"The man who hates all humans used to be your best friend, and knows this place inside out?" Kitty repeated, bewildered. "And you haven't thought to do anything to change that? He can block Cerebro because he knows how, right?" Everyone else nodded. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
Xavier nodded to her, smiling, and then watched Bobby hang up the phone. "Are you staying with us?"  
  
"No," responded Kitty and Bobby simultaneously. They glanced at each other. Xavier's smile faltered.  
  
"You don't have control over your powers well enough to be in public," Xavier stated, staring up at the teens. "You parents would understand if I talked to them. But, in the meantime, there are yet two more mutants wandering around, in your hometown, Bobby. You can see your parents again, since we are heading right back to Long Island."  
  
Everyone got up, and Emma, Logan, and Ororo all walked to a wall, tapping a painting next to it. The wall opened to reveal an elevator, in which they disappeared into. Kitty and Bobby both stared at the wall, now back to white paint. Xavier glanced at them both. "You either of you want to suit up, just to test out the…quirks of being an X-Man?"  
  
"An X-Man?" Bobby repeated, looking at Kitty to see what she thought. Kitty shrugged.  
  
"I'll need both of you to recruit these new mutants," Xavier said, looking at them hopefully. "Bobby, do you know Jonathan Storm, or Alison Blaire?"  
  
"Johnny's a mutant?" Bobby asked slowly, looking down at the professor. "We've been friends for at least five years. And Alison…she's this good singer who always wins in the talent shows. There's an end-of-the-school year dance tonight. I was going to go…"  
  
"You can, you can," Xavier said quickly. "It sounds as if these two will be there. Are both of you willing to go and try to recruit them?" Bobby nodded eagerly, and Kitty just shrugged, looking glad to be going home.  
  
"Good, good, let's get going." Xavier smiled at them both, and wheeled down the hallway to the elevator, his newest recruits behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
It all stops here ^_^ No…I'm currently the introductions for our next two X- Teens. There will be a total of six, as well as a total of six Brotherhood teens. Four mentors for both the X-Men and the Brotherhood. And then an entirely new group of mutants comes along. All this and more…soon ^_^ 


	5. The Ed

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
  
  
Alison Blaire pulled several curlers out of her hair, depositing them on the floor of her private bathroom. Locks of her blonde hair were now falling halfway down her back in long ringlets. She applied a thin circle of black eyeliner around her eyes, and straightened out her eyelashes. Alison walked through an open door that lead to her room. On her pink- sheeted bed lay a pink, sparkly, belly-baring top, with faded blue flares.  
  
The teen quickly dressed, putting on big, loop earrings after she was clothed. Alison checked herself over, and finally went downstairs, where her father was sitting in his burgundy lounge chair, his face hidden behind a newspaper. As Alison passed him to collect her brown leather jacket from the hall closet, Mr. Blaire lowered him logical paper to peer at his daughter.  
  
"You scared, Ali?" Alison turned around, slipping the cool leather on. She already knew her father was trying to give her another lecture on choosing law or music. She rolled her eyes, making sure he couldn't see her, and reached for the door, opening it, and letting the cold seep into the living room.  
  
"I'm anything but scared," she said with a cheery smile, skipping over the doorframe, and lightly closing the door behind her. "I've only been singing and dancing since I was five." She walked down the few steps to the sidewalk, and began her short trek to Bobby's house. Her friend, Johnny Storm, was probably picking him up right now.  
  
As soon as the thought escaped her mind, flaming red 1985 convertible Cadillac Eldorado came around the corner, the headlights blinding Alison. She raised her arm to stop the light from erasing her vision, and waited until the stylish car pulled up next to her. She hadn't recognized the driver until now. He had his hair combed differently today, the blond bangs hanging over his eyebrows, but exposing his dark blue irises. He was wearing a red shirt, a weird symbol in white drawn on the front. His left hand was resting on his faded, loose blue jeans. His right hand was tightly gripping the steering wheel.  
  
"New car, Johnny?" Alison asked as she opened the car door, and got into the front seat. She didn't see a sign of Bobby, or a smell of him. He had a fetish with a new brand of cologne she'd given him for his birthday. "And where is Bobby?"  
  
"Mrs. Drake said he's in Bayville," Johnny said uncertainly as he sped off down the road. "And, the car's brand new. Got it for the game." Johnny was referring to the championship basketball game he'd helped their school win when he shot the winning shot. Johnny's parents were both physicians, and rich, owning a mansion in the center of Long Island. Johnny could get what he wanted, being the only kid in his family at the moment. His older sister was in California, newly engaged.  
  
"He's in Bayville?" Alison repeated, glancing over. "Bayville, New York? Why? He's not going to miss my performance, right?" Alison had the tendency to want everyone to see her.  
  
"Oh, you mean the performance that's been done about a thousand times?" Johnny cracked, smiling. Alison reached over the armrests between them, and smacked his arm roughly. Johnny laughed some more, and spun the wheel to the right, a large school coming into view. Lights were shining into the sky, and a line of traffic was already forming, trying to get a park. The two-story high school was ablaze with activity tonight.  
  
"Actually," Alison began as Johnny came to a stop behind a long line of sport cars, "I wrote a new song, and even made choreography and everything. I'm going to be the next Britney Spears, I tell you." Johnny made a loud coughing noise, and looked out his window. "What?" Alison asked.  
  
"What are you wearing?" he countered, snatching at her brown overcoat, and peeling it from her body. Alison hastily smacked at his hand, and said, "Keep your eyes on the road, not on my body." Johnny just smiled helplessly, and pulled around the beat up car in front of him, zooming toward the school on the left side of the road. Alison reached back and hastily slapped the thick string over herself.  
  
"With being the role model of the whole school," Alison shouted, raising her voice to speak over the engine, "you'd think you would have the smarts to drive slowly and on the right side of the road!" Johnny pulled out in front of a beat up Camaro and turned sharply into a parking spot. Before Alison could even attempt to open her door, Johnny had killed the engine, and ran around the car to open her door. He bent over politely.  
  
"Thanks, Johnny," Alison said quickly as she stepped out, and waited for him to close the door. They then set off through the school parking lot toward the gymnasium, which had multicolored flashes of light zooming through the windows. They walked into the party, and Alison was instantly excited. Lights were spinning in every direction, and the scene was more like a Friday nightclub than a last-day-of-school dance.  
  
Alison suddenly felt someone tugging at her left arm, and she looked over to see a short brown-haired teen, his round glasses askew on his nose. He had a headset on, and was trying his best to look important in his flashy clothes. "Come with me, Ms. Blaire. You're late." Alison managed to wave at Johnny, who was already dancing with a redhead, before allowing herself to be taken back into the locker rooms, which had been turned into a replica of a concert's backstage. Alison let her overcoat be taken away, and she quickly wrapped her arms around her lower torso, covering her belly.  
  
"Ms. Blaire!" Another nerdy boy came running up to her, sticking an earpiece into her right ear. He then attached a portable microphone to her left ear, the tiny microphone extending to beside her mouth. Then he steered her to the right into a small room, which used to be a bathroom. It was now a room with nothing but a radio in a corner. The usually white marble floor was now slick wood, and one fourth of the wall was a large mirror. She'd stepped into a dance studio.  
  
"Now.here are your backup dancers." Alison glanced over at two girls, one Asian and one Hispanic, who wore the exact same clothes she had on. They both smiled, and then took position in the center of the room, striking unique poses. Alison looked from them to the short nerd with a look of question.  
  
"Oh!" He snickered lightly, and sucked in air unnecessarily, motioning toward them. "You can take the stage at anytime, since we want you to perform on your time. After you're down, we'll bring in the professional boy band we hired, and you can go party with your friends."  
  
"But," Alison cut him off, pointing at her dancers. "What's with the striking of poses and.stuff?"  
  
"Oh," he scratched his head. "They don't know the dance moves to your song, and we have to see the CD you made so we can prepare it." Alison stared at him for a few seconds before handing over the instrumental disk, which she'd only completed last night. She walked over to the girls, standing between them. They both pushed her forward a few feet, letting her be the center of attention.  
  
"You stand there," the oriental girl said. "You're singing, so you deserve to be in front, okay?" Her tanned companion nodded with agreement as Alison slowly nodded, turning to the mirror. She watched as the short boy skipped over to the radio, inserted the CD, and her song soon blasted into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the LONG delay. Only one person reviewed the story, anyway. I've been writing slowly for a while, but this chapter was done last month. I just waited to see if I could get in more. Next chapter, we'll see Alison and Johnny display their powers, Bobby, Kitty, Emma, and Logan aiding them, along with a mystery group of people ^_~ 


	6. The Edg

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
  
  
Bobby quickly unattached his seat belt, and got out of Emma's luxury sports car. Kitty climbed out after him, fidgeting with her earpiece. Bobby already had his comfortably placed in his left ear.  
  
"Now, don't draw attention to yourselves," Emma instructed through the earpiece as they walked toward the lit gym. She was already driving into a parking spot, and hiding herself by raising the roof on her car. "Bobby, you find those two mutants, and bring them outside so we can converse with them. Xavier, do you read?"  
  
Xavier's voice crackled back, saying, "We'll be present soon. I'm bringing Logan and Ororo along. With so many people, it's hard to recognize if Magneto has any recruits of his own looking around the party."  
  
Bobby and Kitty glanced at each other as they opened the gym doors, and meet a girl with sideways O-shaped glasses. Her bright, almost platinum blonde hair was pulled into a loose French braid. She stared at Bobby intently as he walked past her. "Excuse me," she muttered.  
  
Kitty had already stopped, and Bobby walked backward. "Yeah?"  
  
"Tickets, please," she said politely, holding out her hand. Bobby smiled sheepishly, and fished into his pocket, catching two orange tickets. He dropped them into her hand, and strolled off once more. Kitty smiled down at the girl before following.  
  
Bobby shoved open another door, and fast dance music was already playing, the school fitness area now a teenage club. Bobby grabbed Kitty's hand, and steered her through the thick group of people dancing.  
  
"How will we find them?" Kitty screamed, walking up to mimic Bobby's pace. Bobby glanced over at her, his face set on determination.  
  
"Well, Johnny is almost six feet tall, so it's easy to find him," Bobby told her, grinning slightly. Just as Bobby spoke, he stopped abruptly, and glanced up. He could see Johnny Storm, his arms wrapped around the waist of a petite girl from behind. They were swaying uncontrollably. Bobby felt Kitty's head almost on his shoulder, looking around.  
  
"Do you see him or something?" Kitty asked. Bobby pointed Johnny out as he advanced on the party boy. Bobby quickly grabbed the back of Johnny's shirt, and pulled him through the crowd.  
  
+++  
  
Johnny grinded with Andrea, still not letting her see who was dancing with her. Just as he was about to spin her around, and flash his irresistible grin, he felt someone grip the back of his shirt, and he was being pulled away from Andrea, waving his arms after her. As he let himself be pulled, a short girl came into his view, and began to follow him. Johnny knew she wasn't really short. He was tall, so to him, everyone was short. She had chestnut brown hair that looked as if it had recently been done. Her hair ended right on her shoulders, so wavy that it looked curly. Her blue eyes stood out from everything. She was incredibly pretty.  
  
With the click of a door, Johnny was outside of the gym, over by the outside basketball courts. Johnny turned around as the girl closed the door, and walked past him. What he saw was his best friend, Bobby Drake.  
  
"Bobby!" he exclaimed, looking excited and confused. "Aggressive much, man?" Bobby grinned, and glanced over at the girl, who looked at him, her face lost.  
  
"I'll start off nicely, Johnny," Bobby said, slowly walking on circles. Johnny's eyes followed him. "I'm not a mutant hater or anything, okay?"  
  
Johnny felt a surge of fear for the slightest second. He obviously knew. Johnny was about to flame up, and fly off before Bobby could whip out a gun. But Bobby's next statement stopped him. More so, his action.  
  
"You see, I'm with you," Bobby said, and his clothes and skin emitted a crackling sound as he formed into a crisp ice sculpture. Bobby stopped and looked directly at Johnny, just as the girl walked up behind Bobby, and appeared in front of him. Johnny stared intently.  
  
"I can go through things," she said, looking nervous. "It's my mutant power. Bobby can turn into ice and...do things with ice, you know. And we know your powers."  
  
"You turn into fire, my friend." Bobby walked around her. "Kitty and I are here to get you to join this old guy who runs a school for mutants. He wants you and Alison to join us."  
  
Johnny stared, dumbstruck. All through his head was confusion. Suddenly, before he could confront Bobby longer, the gym behind him emitted screams, which quickly turned to cheers. The window beside Johnny was multicolored.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the LONG delay. I've been on Writer's Block, but I'm back now! That's to the few who read this story, you know *_* I'll be posting more soon! 


	7. The Edge

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine, AND a few characters. Mainly the characters you don't know. It's obvious who is original, and who isn't. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
  
  
Alison tugged at her shiny shirt, only managing to cover the top of her belly button, where a fake diamond stud was stuck. She didn't have the guts to get anything but her ears pierced, but she prayed one day she could.  
  
Alison glanced around to see her peers dancing below. The stage was about five feet tall, so that she was once again the center of attention. She did enjoy it, but didn't want to come off as cocky.  
  
"Ms. Blaire, we're ready for you!" came an unseen voice, and Alison was immediately hustled toward a curtain, and she could see lights shining flashing around, and the crowd was silent. Alison looked behind her, and saw her backup dancers, both of them beaming and looking prepared for the world. Alison tried to mimic them by smiling.  
  
The curtains swung away at top speed, the cue for Alison and the dancers to walk seductively onto the stage, and so they did. They swayed their hips to the beat that had started. As Alison smiled, hummed, and dancing slowly, she saw that there was a live band set up, and that the beat was coming from a drummer who was partially hidden behind his drum set. The guitarist was strumming very lightly, so barely that he wasn't heard.  
  
A loud bang sounded, a signal for the trio of dancers to stop. Then, the band began to play, and Alison danced professionally, moving by herself. After eight beats of music, the Mexican dancer followed suit as Alison did the same dance over again. The Asian performer continued the trend after another set of eight beats, and finally, after hopping twice, Alison stepped forward, swaying to the music, and sang to the roaring gym. The duo dancers continued the now simpler choreography.  
  
"Please understand that I'm cool as I am. I don't need hugs, I don't need kisses, I don't need a man. You say you're different, but I don't believe. Cause heartache seems to love finding me. And my emotions have hurt from the fall. See, I've been played, I have my scars. And I've been burned, I don't want this at all."  
  
The crowd was already going crazy at the first verse, and Alison truly smiled for the first time during her performance. She danced backwards, and fell into step with the other girls, doing the main chorus choreography for the song.  
  
"Do you really care for me. Do you really wanna love me. Cause I've heard that line before and, babe. You ain't about to work your game on me. I see your eyes and I don't see a thing. I don't feel the sparks that love should bring. Maybe I'm jaded, but I'm happy this way."  
  
The trio started a small sixteen beat dance break, ending it with spinning around, kneeling down to the floor, and they began to crawl along the black stage.  
  
"It's said a woman shouldn't walk away from love. That life's too precious and too quick to shy away from. And yet you play your game for you. A man's gotta do, what a man has to."  
  
Alison stood up abruptly, and began swinging her arms around, moving her legs to the beat. She could hear her dancers behind her.  
  
"You say you know me and that you see. Exactly what I need from life. And I'll never find that happiness in me."  
  
The chorus to the song was sang again, complete with the main choreography to the song. The three girls quickly moved close together, and then began to snap their fingers to the tiny drum beating. The music got very low, and the group of three swayed their hips, snapping in unison, and Alison sang aloud the bridge of the song.  
  
"Maybe in time I'll learn to love and then I'll do just fine. But till that time, I'm on my own and I'll be alright. But for now, when I'm crying. When you see the light in my eyes are dying. And you try to ask me for a chance today. I'm gonna say."  
  
"Don't ask me to stay." Alison said the last line with the best edge she could, then she moved her shoulders from side to side quickly, leaning to the left, then she leaned to the right, snapping her fingers and swinging her arms. She spun, letting her back face the viewers, and her blonde curls slap her face. She spun back around, her face set with forged fury. She began to move everything below her waists. Her legs followed her feet as they made rhythmic circles on the ground. Her upper torso stayed in place, though her head snapped from side to side, and her arms were waving around.  
  
The circular motion stopped, and she began the difficult part of the song, where she had to move around and do the choreography she copied from her famous idol: Britney. Alison leaned down, moving about, and stood, turning right, her left arm stuff in front of her. She pulled forward, and moved her shoulders up and down as she walked forward. She spun around some more, and completed the breakdown after a few more complex moves. Her dancers continued dancing as Alison sucked in her air, and let it out as a sharp falsetto note.  
  
The young girl blinked several times as she hit the high note. She was more focused on the sudden light show that was going on. The crowd was now cheering louder than ever, and dancing to the music, and lights were coming from around her, putting on spectacular light effects inside the gym.  
  
Alison dropped the note, and the lights returned to normal as she and the dancers performed the chorus twice more before striking unique poses.  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R please! If there's anything in the story you think I should work on, or add, just review and tell me. I might take it into consideration ^_^ 


	8. Updating

I don't own anyone...blah, blah. Only the plot is mine, AND a few characters. Mainly the characters you don't know. It's obvious who is original, and who isn't. The rest belongs to Marvel.  
  
Just wanted to update this thing. I have a chapter written when I was still into this story, but it's incomplete, so I'm going to finish it. I figured I could give a little list of who I have in plan to appear in this story, whether it's a small guest spot, or a full time part. You'll have to guess ^_^  
  
Charles Xavier James Howlett Ororo Munroe Emma Frost Bobby Drake Kitty Pryde Johnny Storm Allison Blaire Peter Parker Danielle Moonstar Jamie Madrox Christina Enriquez Carter Kapro Sarah Rushman Eric Lehnsherr Raven Darkholme Victor Creed Adrienne Frost Julio Richter Lorna Dane Pietro Maximoff Madelyne Pryor John Allerdyce Eileen Harsaw Adam Kane Brennan Mulwray Shalimar Fox Jesse Kilmartin Emma DeLauro Jaime Triviani Kurt Wagner Lexa Pierce  
  
Also, the song entitled 'Don't Ask Me To Stay' from the last chapter is by a friend of mine, © Amanda Clelland. And she gave my permission to use it, but you guys don't. So..don't. Se's violent.  
  
Find out more about her AMAZING lyrical talent at 


End file.
